Corazones para ti
by Taiga Mcgarden
Summary: Todo empezo por un corazon dibujado por Levy en un libro, para que le siguieran Natsu y Gray. Nalu! Gale! Gruvia! y one-shot de Nami y Tetsu, Nashi y Takeshi. te pica curiosidad por estos 4? pasa y lee!
1. Hearts of red fire on paper

**Corazones para ti**

Allá estaba. Cerca de la barra estaba Gray, tomando un helado conversando con Mira. Y por supuesto Natsu no iba a dejar que se escapara de su pelea del día. Por qué pelearían? Quién sabe, ese par no necesita motivo.

El Dragon Slayer se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde su rival se encontraba. En el camino observo de reojo a la maga estelar, que se hallaba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio. Estaba ojeando una revista ajena a la "discusión" de Elfman y Evergreen, que se encontraban a tres pasos de ella.

Pronto lo haría, se lo diría, aun no pero le haría saber cuánto la amaba. Luego de un suspiro, Natsu reparo en un detalle: Lucy no contaba con la compañía de Levy, en una de sus normales pláticas de libros. La busco con la mirada y la encontró sentada como siempre leyendo un libro. Unos datos llamaron la atención del peli rosa: la maga de escritura solida no era acompañada por Droy y Jet, su actitud no era concentrada como siempre que leyendo, se sumergía en su mundo; se notaba un poco distraída y en su rostro lucia un leve y tierno sonrojo. Además que disimuladamente rayaba una de las tantas hojas del texto con un lápiz de color gris.

Natsu se acerco desde atrás a la peli azul con curiosidad. Al espiar por encima de su hombro pudo ver que Levy estaba dibujando un lindo corazón en la esquina de la última página. No prestaba la menor atención a las líneas del texto, solo pintaba prolijamente aquel dibujo. Era un corazón de aspecto metálico, coloreado con el lápiz grisáceo y tenia pequeños tornillos alrededor del borde.

-Porque haces un corazón en tu libro Levy?-pregunto extrañado el joven arqueando la ceja. A la oji verde casi le dio un infarto, cerro el libro de un golpe brusco y con la cara como una fresa le reprendió.

-No deberías espiar lo que hago!- le dijo sonrojada.

-Porque estas dibujando un corazón en tu libro?-sostuvo ignorando por completo lo antes dicho por la chica.-Tú nunca los rayas.-expreso su opinión.

La observación del mago sorprendió levemente a la joven. Natsu aparentaba ser distraído pero parecía que algunas cosas no pasaba por alto, al menos si se trataban de sus nakamas.

Levy suspiro bajando la cabeza avergonzada, la habían pillado; por lo menos no fue "él" ni Mirajane, pero siendo Natsu seguía siendo malo. No tubo idea de cómo o porque le respondió sinceramente.

-Muchas veces cuando te gusta alguien dibujas corazones pensando en esa persona especial-le respondió sosteniendo la mirada. Ya que la mirada jade de Natsu era similar a la de un niño a quien le cuentan de algo nuevo. Sentía que podía ser honesta con aquel chico sin ser juzgada.

-Eso es para demostrar que amas a alguien?-pregunto interesado luego de unos segundos de silencio meditando la idea. Ella asintió.-Genial! Voy a hacer eso!-afirmo el chico con un puño en alto con entusiasmo, gracias a la Mcgarden encontró una forma de expresar sus sentimientos.

-Tú también deberías demostrárselo a la persona que amas-fue lo único que le dijo a la joven antes de marcharse y dejarla pensado con un hermoso y notable rubor rojizo.

Camino hacia la barra para pedirle una hoja de papel y un lápiz, obviamente rojo como lo es el fuego, a Mirajane; ignorando la presencia del mago de hielo. La albina se lo entrego con una dulce sonrisa bajo la curiosa y sorprendida mirada de Gray, pues Natsu no había intentado provocarlo.

El oji jade se acomodo en la mesa donde se había sentado anteriormente y comenzó su intento de de dibujar esas figuras.

"_Un corazón por cada cosa"-_pensó al empezar a trazar el primero.

Uno por su sonrisa. Uno por sus ojos de chocolate. Uno por su risa. Uno por su dulce aroma a vainilla. Uno por su carácter. Uno por su hermoso pelo rubio. Uno por sus lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza.

En poco tiempo el papel se lleno de _hearts_ rojos.

Al ver su logro el mago corrió rápidamente con el papel en mano, hacia la mesa de la rubia. Sonriendo alegremente como solo él sabia hacerlo.

Al sentir una presencia imposible de no notar que ella conocía demasiado bien, levanto la mirada viendo a Natsu en frente de ella extendiéndole un papel.

-Que es esto? Una misión?-pregunto la rubia tomando el papel.

-Tú eres la única persona que me hace dibujar corazones- fue lo único que dijo Natsu recordando las palabras de Levy. Lucy lo observo sorprendida con las mejillas coloreadas al igual que una manzana. El chico tenía un adorable sonrojo y una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Sin poder creer las palabras que había escuchado decir al Dragon Slayer y tratando de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón además del torbellino de emociones que la invadían, observo atentamente el diseño. Numerosos corazones de color rojo como el fuego invadían el papel, no eran muy prolijos o estaban bien dibujados pero ella pudo ver que eran sinceros.

No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas de felicidad y emoción se deslizaran por su rostro ruborizado y que una boba sonrisa curvara sus labios.

La Heartefilia se lanzo felizmente al Dragneel, colgándose en su cuello y envolviéndolo en un abrazo.

-Te amo-le susurro Lucy en su oído.

-Y yo a ti –le respondió Natsu antes de separarla y darle un torpe pero tierno beso en los labios.

Los corazones de Natsu no eran prolijos ni demasiado bien definidos pero los recordaría por siempre. Para ella nunca habría corazones más bellos que los que le había dedicado aquel chico de cabellos rosas que tanto amaba.


	2. Metalic Heart

**_Hola! aqui con el segiente. este va para Levy y Gajeel. A leer!_**

**_ Corazones para ti_**

**_ Cap 2: Metalic Heart_**

_-"Tú también deberías demostrárselo a la persona que amas"-_ Las palabras de Natsu no dejaban de resonar en su mente mientras caminaba a donde el Dragon Slayer de hierro estaba sentado, platicando con Lily.

Necesito todo un día para reunir el valor suficiente para confesarle su amor al Redfox. Había pasado un día desde que Natsu se le declaro a Lucy y fueron festejados por todo el gremio, hoy la reciente pareja estaba fuera del rango de visión de todos los miembros a excepción de Romeo y Wendy, que los expiaban sonrojados sin ser vistos por los enamorados que estaban en plena sesión de besos digna de un Oscar en medio de la biblioteca.

Levy se incorporo frente a Gajeel, nerviosa hasta la última uña del pie apretando el libro que traía en brazos, el cual escondía en la última página un corazón metálico de papel.

-Que te pasa enana?-le pregunto el Redfox dejando de masticar el tenedor, al notar la extraña actitud de la oji esmeralda.

El corazón de la Mcgarden casi se sale del pecho. Si antes estaba nerviosa ahora era para salir corriendo. Pero no iba a huir como una cobarde, mucho le había costado aclarar sus sentimientos por el oji carmesí para guardárselos eternamente.

-Yo..eto…me…tu…me…gus…. digo…yo - con el rostro del mismo color escarlata del cabello de Erza, tomo una gran bocanada de aire para reunir valor- Te amo!-exclamo al tiempo que habría el libro dejando a la vista el corazón de hierro.

El peli negro se atraganto con el cubierto, mientras un ligero y casi imperceptible tono carmín llegaba a sus mofletes, y abría los ojos como platos. PantherLily mostro una sonrisa, el había notado desde hace mucho tiempo no solo los sentimientos de la maga sino también los del Redfox.

Levy que había cerrado los ojos, los abrió sorprendida al sentir una presión en sus labios. Gajeel la estaba besando! Sus sentimientos eran correspondidos! La chica dejo caer el libro al suelo antes de comenzar a mover los labios, siendo seguida por el muchacho quien pronto asumió el mando al profundizar el beso.

Era una sensación única, dulce, perfecta. Los labios del matadragones para sorpresa de la Mcgarden eran suaves, no ásperos, con un sabor dulce y muy ligeramente a metal. Los labios de ella eran dulces, suaves, con un muy leve gusto a durazno al igual que su aroma.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse pero el oxigeno era importante.

-Ge he-rio con una torcida sonrisa enseñando sus colmillos.- Enana tu eres mía-le advirtió él con un tono seductor.

-Descuida yo desde hace mucho que soy tuya-le respondió tiernamente ruborizada y con un hermosos brillo en sus ojos.

-Y siempre lo serás-le informo levantándola en brazos para así besarla mas cómodamente. Levy rodeo el cuello del Redfox con sus brazos y aferro las piernas a su cintura, Gajeel llevo sus manos a la fina cadera de la peli azul.

-Enana-le dijo interrumpiendo el beso. –mmm?-se limito a responder esta. –Te amo-le soltó aquellas palabras que por tanto tiempo había querido decirle.

-Y yo a ti- reafirmo Levy para luego los dos comenzaran a fundirse en un beso perfecto.

sta aqui.

**Tomatazos? manzanazos? review?**

**Para quien leyo m fic de "Nerdslayers enamorados" mil disculpas. Tengo 3 motivos por falta de actualizacion:**

**1-Mi musa de inspiracion para ese ficse tomo vacaciones, al tratar algunas veces casi me contesta el telefono pero...**

**2-mi padre q s levanta temprano y todo eso a trabajar tiene la mania de hacerme dormir temprano a mi tambien asi k me hace darle la net para no husarla a la noche , asi que a la tarde tengo escuela, ala mañana tengo ue limpiar la casa y a la noche tengo k hacer alguna tarea y a la noche entro a aca pero me distraigo leyendo un fic y cuando uiero acordar ya escucho el : dame la compuadora!**

**y 3-empece el tercer año en el cole, creo que eso ya lo sobre explica todo no?**

**Necesito ir reuniendo ideas de a poquito para despues juntarlas coherentemente cuando lo haga prometo subir tres o dos en un mismo dia.**

**Y el de Oi, chica salamander al final decidi agregarle solo otro capi sera de la rebelacion de los sentimientos de Lucy y Natsu.**

**Una pregunta: en la barrita de arriba para cambiar de capi en un fic, yo kuiero kue en vez de dcir chapt etc diga: "el muchacho problema de pelo rosa" como le hago? respondanme en un review porfa todavia no manejo muy bien fanfiction.**

**Saludos de Taiga-chan!**


	3. Heart of Ice

**Corazones para ti**

**Cap 3: Heart of Ice.**

La observaba un poco vacilante. Gray vigilaba a Juvia desde la barra (NA: ironico no?) que inusualmente Mirajane no atendía , seguramente debía estar discutiendo algo con el maestro . La maga de agua se encontraba examinando las misiones disponibles con un semblante sereno. Hace poco que se había dado cuenta que en realidad la quería y que la extrañaba si no estaba cerca de él, hasta le había apostado a Cana que se le declararía antes que Natsu a Lucy. Pero el idiota de llamas e incluso el cabeza de metal de Gajeel le habían ganado de mano. Tenía que ponerse las pilas antes que Lyon apareciera de la nada y le quitara a Juvia, que era lo único que le faltaba. Una venita resalto en su frente cuando una nube con un Lyon y una Juvia chivis en medio de una cita bien acaramelados apareció sobre su cabeza. Esfumo la nubecita con una mano volviendo a la otra pregunta:"Como habían terminado juntos del día para el otro Natsu y Lucy y Gajeel y Levy"?-pensó sin darse cuenta en voz alta.

-Con dibujos de corazones-le informo Lucy que al llegar a su lado sin que se diera cuenta había escuchado la pregunto del joven de cabello oscuro.

-No me jodas-le dijo el muchacho.

-En serio-le reafirmo antes de alejarse, lo mejor sería dejarlo solo por un rato.

-"_Dibujo?"_-pensó con superioridad y burla- "_tengo algo mejor que eso"-_concluyo al tiempo que ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la peli azul.

-Juvia…-

-Gray-sama!-saludo Juvia con ese tono tan…Juvia.

-Ice Make: Heart-dijo juntando sus manos antes de que en las cuales aparezca un precioso corazón de hielo.

-Es…es hermoso!-exclamo ella con los ojos brillosos.

El mago de hielo se lo ofreció como un regalo, Juvia lo cubrió con una capa de agua encerrándolo en una burbuja, la combinación de eso dos elementos era maravillosa. La joven admiro con felicidad y un tierno rubor en las mejillas el regalo.

-Juvia no sabe q…-trato de expresar la oji azul pero su frase fue cortada por un inesperado beso del chico. No tardo mucho tiempo en corresponder el gesto. Sus labios y lenguas comenzaron a bailar al compas de su mutuo amor.

-Te amo-le dijo Gray con un leve sonrojo cuando se separaron por falta de aire.

-Juvia también ama a Gray-sama!-exclamo ella con corazones en los ojos lanzándose sobre él , juntando unas vez más sus labios.

A Gray no le importo en lo más mínimo que lo tumbara al suelo. La amaba así: loca, tímida, su forma de hablar en tercera persona, la manera que entonaba su nombre, Gray-sama, solo ella podía provocarle esa sensación tan agradable en su corazón. Porque ella era única, ella era así, ella era su Juvia.

**Aquí está el tercer capi!**

**Tomatazos? Manzanazos? Review?**

**Mmm cuantos curiosos van a leer el siguiente one-shot?**

**Bue ahora no tengo mucho que decir asi q: nos leemos en la próxima!**

**Saludos de Taiga-chan! (por si todabia no se dieron cuenta me gusta que me digan asi)**


	4. Libro perdido, Beso ganado

**H****olaa lectoras y ficteros aquí con el ultimo capitulo es el más largo que escribi en este fic y el que escribi con mayor entusiamo****. ****Para descubrir quien lo vio todo van a tener que leer un fic aparte que dedicare a las parejitas que formare con los hijos de nuestros héroes de fairy tail. **

**.Y sin nada mas que decir a leer!**

**Corazones para ti**

**Capitulo 4::**

**Libro perdido, beso ganado**

**Metal de corazon?**

Un niño de cabello negro, mirada verde-ámbar y pequeños colmillos, se encontraba en una de las mesas leyendo concentradamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin notar que una niña de ojos jade le echaba pequeños vistazos. Vestía una remera rasgada sin magas de color negro, pantalones grises y botas oscuras. A sus ocho años leer era una de sus actividades preferidas además de armar o participar en las peleas del gremio, claro. Había tomado prestado un libro de las estanterías de su madre, Levy Mcgarden, una de las actuales magas S.

Estaba a punto de pasar a la última página cuando alguien le arrebato el libro. El pequeño Dragon Slayer de hierro se incorporo furioso listo para dar un golpe. Ante él se erguía sonriendo burlonamente una niña de cabello rosa hasta bajo los hombros recogido en una coleta de la que escapaban dos rebeldes mechones a cada lado del rostro y divertida mirada de chocolate.

-Nashi…-le hablo el chico en señal de amenaza con un aura atemorizante pues quitarle su libro a mitad de la lectura era de las mejores formas de provocarlo.

-Ara, ara que estás haciendo Tetsu?-le pregunto sarcástica mientras balanceaba el objeto entre sus manos. Vestía un chaleco azul, un top blanco, una falda corta negra sobre mallas blancas hasta la rodilla y sandalias de color negro -Que no ves estúpida Salamandra?-le respondió Tetsu rodando los ojos al llamarla por el apodo que le había puesto su padre ya que la hija de su tía Coneja (o Cone-chan como él la llamaba) y su tío Salamander también era una Dragon Slayer.

-Lo que veo es que solo estas ignorando a mi hermana con tu aburrido libro- opino acercándose a su rostro, con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cadera.- Que no te das cuenta de que no te quita la mirada de encima?- le reprendió señalando con la cabeza a una dirección donde una niña rubia de siete años le miraba disimuladamente mientras charlaba cerca de la barra con un niño en bóxers, que aparentaba ocho años. Takeshi Fullbester era la viva imagen de su padre cuando era niño.

La niña peli rosa hizo un gesto de molestia. _"Traidora"_-le dijo internamente a su hermana.

-No tengo por qué hablarle solo porque tu estés celosa-le dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y mirada penetrante. Un sonrojo no tardo en aparecer en el rostro de la peli rosa.

-No puedo esperar la reacción de tu papa y el tio Gray cuando lo sepan–agrego el niño sin contener una risa burlona: La cara avergonzada de Nashi no tenia precio.- Ni siquiera Harley o Hikari lo saben.- continuo echando la cabeza hacia atrás. La niña desvió su mirada frunciendo los labios. Hikari Euclife, quien tenía aquella actitud irritante y molesta bajo su largo cabello rubio-ceniza y ojos azules como su padre, era su mejor amiga. La pequeña exeed Harley, una de las tres hijas de Happy y Charlee, era su compañera pero ninguna sabia de sus sentimientos por el pequeño mago de hielo. Solo el idiota de Tetsu lo había notado.

-Como sea-le miro seriamente evadiendo aquel tema- te quedaras siempre sentado leyendo como un idiota sin decírselo? Por lo menos deberías charlar más seguido con ella.-concluyo con una enorme sonrisa la oji chocolate. Ahora el turno de sonrojarse fue de Tetsu. _"Oh sí, estamos a mano"-_pensó Nashi orgullosa de haber notado lo que el peli negro sentía por la pequeña rubia antes que nadie.

-No tengo que decirle nada- opino tercamente el muchacho desviando la mirada.

Una venita resalto en la frente de Nashi. Pero por Kami-sama este chico sí que era terco! Le sacaba de las casillas!

La niña encendió su puño en llamas.

El oji verde arqueo la ceja y sonrió arrogante.-Oh así que quieres pelear Dragoncita de fuego?- le dijo con superioridad a la vez que convertía su brazo en un martillo de metal.

-Acéptalo! te gusta! Y tú le gustas a ella!- exclamo en voz baja la peli rosa sin contener los impacientes genes Dragneel.

El rostro de Tetsu no tardo en hervir en rojo. Maldición por qué esa estúpida niña se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por Nami? Además, no podía ser cierto que Nami correspondiera sus sentimientos! Oh si? Ahh! No! No debía hacerse ilusiones!

-Cállate!-grito molesto al golpear a la niña.

Nashi se estrello contra una de las mesas por el impacto.

-Genial. Estoy encendida!- exclamo sonriendo al tiempo que encendía su cuerpo en llamas al reincorporarse para tomar impulso.

Una nube de polvo con brazos y piernas de Tetsu y Nashi saliendo a cada 5 segundos no tardo en formarse.

-Vaya, parece que hoy Nashi quiso empezar el día con una pelea con Tetsu. Parece que reemplazo he Takeshi?-le dijo la pequeña rubia al peli azul disimulando un pizca de celos mientras observaba la riña de lejos.

-Como se atreve?!- dijo el chico apretando los puños al ser invadido por los celos. Camino hasta llegar a la nubecita de pelea.

-Oye fogata con patas! Que haces?! Tu rival esta aquí!-le grito molesto el niño a la peli rosa. Pero no contaba que en ese momento Nashi iba a ser lanzada contra el quedando así ella encima de él, quedando así con los rostros muy cercanos. Cortesía de una buena patada de Tetsu.

No estaba en el suelo. Se daba cuenta sin abrir los ojos, el suelo era duro pero en lo que estaba apoyada no era duro al contrario era muy cómodo y un poco frio pero un frio acogedor. Alarma! Un frio que ella conocía muy bien! La peli rosa abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una avergonzada mirada oscura. Es…est..estaba sobre Takeshi! Las mejillas de la Dragneel no tardaron en ruborizarse al igual que las del peli azul. Sus narices estaban tan cerca que con un leve movimiento podían rosarlas. Él observo los labios de la niña, se veían tan suaves y delicados, sintió deseos de probar esos labios levemente rosados.

-Take-nii-san! Estas bien?!- exclamo una pequeña niña de cinco años al llegar junto al niño.

Ante la aparición de la niña los dos chicos no tardaron en separarse.

-Si, Ur estoy bien- le dijo tratando de sonar frio, sin éxito, a su hermana mientras le revolvía el cabello.

-Ur ya no está preocupada-le dijo ella con una sonrisa. Ur tenía 5 años, su corto cabello azul oscuro como el de su padre estaba recogido en dos colitas onduladas, vestía un lindo corto vestido azul, zapatitos de color oscuro y medias blancas. Su mirada azul y la sonrisa que mostraba le daban un aspecto adorable.

-Por que tanto lio princesita de hielo?- le provoco la peli rosa tratando captar su atención.

-Algún problema cerebro carbonizado?-le devolvió con una sonrisa retadora al igual que Nashi.

-Quieres pelear Estúpido Frosti?-le pregunto chocando sus frentes al comenzar a emanar un aura de combate anaranjada de ella y una azul de batalla por parte del niño.

Y así fue como comenzó la pelea cotidiana de fuego vs hielo.

-Ya empezaron de nuevo-hablaron al unisono una niña y un niño castaños al comenzar a beber un batido con perfecta sincronización.

-No vas a unirte Nami-nee?- le pregunto tímidamente un niño de cinco años que llevaba en brazos un gatito blanco. Su alborotado cabello era de color azul, tenia ojos rasgados y una tímida sonrisa. Vestía una remera verde, pantalones azules cortos y botas color marrón.

-No estoy muy animada para peleas hoy Shiki-le respondió la rubia al hijo de Wendy y Romeo.

-Hoy se ven muy animados- opinaron dos gatitas, una azul y la otra blanca sentadas sobre la barra comiendo un pescado compartido. Harley tenía pelaje azul, llevaba un vestidito verde y un moño blanco en la punta de su cola. Katy tenía pelaje blanco, llevaba un pañuelo amarillo atado al cuello y un vestidito rosa.

-Tks- chasqueo la lengua Ted, el gatito blanco, antes de saltar de los brazos de Shiki para sentarse junto sus hermanas.

-Vamos Nashi demuestra tu orgullo femenino!-animo observando la pelea emocionada una niña de tez bronceada y corto y ondulado cabello color caramelo. Vestía una larga camiseta verde, falda color negro con un cinturón, medias marrones a la altura de la rodilla y zapatos oscuros.

-Tú sí que estas emocionada- dijeron otra vez al unisono Elie y Haru, los gemelos castaños Alberona, a la hija de Evergreen, Loup Strauss. Elie vestía un vestido de tirantes marrón oscuro y sandalias anaranjadas; su largo cabello castaño recogido en una semi-coleta mientras Haru vestía una camisa celeste abotonada y largo pantalón oscuro.

-Usui no vas a separarlos?- pregunto Nami a un chico peli rojo que comía helado de chocolate sentado junto ellos en la barra.

-Mmm-fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. Una gotita cayo por la nuca de Nami, cierto debía recordar que Usui nunca prestaba atención a nada si estaba tomando un helado de chocolate. Usui Fernandez tenía 8 años, su cabello era de color scarlata, su mirada era de color oscuro. Era la viva imagen de su padre a excepción de su cabello rojizo. Vestía una pequeña armadura posterior sobre una musculosa gris, pantalones largos holgados y grandes botas de color oscuro.

La rubia miro con diversión la pelea de su hermana y Takeshi,_ "sería interesante que hicieran pareja en unos años"-_pensó aunque no lo veía posible, se llevaba peor que..Bueno peor que hielo y fuego. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en dos semi coletas por dos cintas de color negro. Vestía una corta falda blanca, chaleco negro, un top celeste y botas altas de color negro.

La verde mirada de Nami se poso sobre aquel chico callado y actitud ruda que tanto le gustaba. Suspiro desplomándose en la barra con el rostro sonrojado como fresa, era cobarde, podía ser una fuerte Dragón Slayer de Fuego y vencer a un buen numero de monstruos pero no tenía el valor suficiente para declarársele a Tetsu Redfox. Nashi…su hermana mayor no tenia pudor alguno para expresar sus opiniones, a veces llegaba a hartarla pero de seguro que ella se plantaría frente al chico sin vacilar como si le desafiara "_Me gustas" _sonó en su mente la vos de su hermana imaginándola en esa situación. Pero la oji jade no sabía que estaba muy equivocada respecto a ese asunto. Sacudió la cabeza. No! No podía seguir así! Ella era Nami Dragneel! Llevaba los valientes genes de su padre, aunque mayormente mandaban los de su madre, los genes Dragneel igual corrían por su cuerpo.

-Lo hare! Hoy lo hare!-exclamo encendiendo su puño en llamas.

-Y a esta que le pico?-pregunto Elie a los tres hijos de Happy.

-Quizá comió un pez en mal estado- dijo como mejor explicación Katy.

La rubia camino decidida hacia donde se encontraba el pequeño Dragón Slayer. Lo que no había notado era que el chico estaba buscando desesperado su libro.

Coloco ambas manos en la cadera. -Oye Tetsu!- le llamo tratando de sonar segura ocultando su nerviosismo.

El oji jade que estaba debajo de la mesa, trato de ponerse de pie por la sorpresa pero lo hizo de forma tan rápida y brusca que su cabeza choco con el mueble de madera.

-Auuch!-escapó con dolor de sus labios.

Nami mando al carajo su actitud valiente y se pego al suelo para tratar con el Redfox.

-Estas bien?-le pregunto dulcemente preocupada al llegar a gatas a su lado.

Tetsu al ver su cara preocupada y el brillo de su rostro solo pudo sonrojarse.

-S-si-le respondió con un poco de dificultad. Se llevo su mano a su boca y tosió para recobrar su actitud indiferente que se iba al carajo con solo estar al lado de la rubia. -Que quieres?-le pregunto serio dejando en claro que le molesto la interrupción.

La niña al recordar la razón se ruborizo un poco nerviosa.-Eh…yo…etto…Se te perdió algo?-pregunto al encontrar una excusa.

-Mi libro. La estúpida Salamandra lo mando a la mierda antes meterse con el chico hielo-le informo frunciendo el seño-Encima es uno de los preferidos de mi madre.-dijo lo ultimo con un aura oscura al recordar el temperamento de la Mcgarden enojada y más si tenía que ver con que algo malo le paso a uno de sus preciados ejemplares de papel.

La niña se llevo una mano a los labios tratando de evitar que una linda risa escapara de sus labios.-Descuida yo te ayudo a encontrarlo-le dijo con una sonrisa antes de bajar la vista y comenzar a revisar el piso.

Las mejillas del peli negro se tiñeron suavemente con un tono rojizo. Esa niña tenía la sonrisa más hermosa del planeta.

-Porque me ayudas Nami?-le pregunto él.

La niña detuvo el movimiento de sus manos por unos segundos, quizá era la oportunidad de decírselo.

-Porque te quiero-le dijo simplemente. El tono rojizo de las mejillas de Tetsu se esparció por todo el rostro convirtiéndolo en una fresa. La niña al percatarse de las consecuencias de sus palabras también enrojeció.

-Ah…etto…yo -tartamudeo tratando de no meter la pata- mira aquí esta- exclamo al encontrar el dichoso libro.

-Genial me falta solo la ultima pagina-dijo el chico aparentando felicidad al tiempo que tomaba el libro en sus manos. Tratando a la vez de calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón a mil por hora que habían provocado la rubia. El salió de abajo de la mesa y con el dichoso objeto en un brazo extendió el otro para ayudar a salir a la niña. Cuando sus manos hicieron contacto ambos sintieron que su estomago dio un vuelco agradable y un lindo sonrojo llego a sus mejillas. Tetsu hizo un leve tirón para traer a Nami al exterior.

-Guauu Tetsu eres muy fuerte!-alago la niña tanteando el musculo del brazo del muchacho al llegar a su lado.

Triple Glup.-G-g-gracias- respondió sintiéndose un idiota por tartamudear nerviosamente.

-No soy como Takeshi o Nashi pero peleemos un día de estos-le dijo con un poco de timidez raspando su mejilla con el dedo.

-Claro.-le respondió el chico con una sonrisa enseñando sus colmillitos de leche.

La niña se incorporo para alejarse caminando pero el chico sujeto su miñeca. La niña giro a verlo sorprendida.

-No te subestimes. Eres más fuerte de lo que crees- le dijo Tetsu con un casi imperceptible sonrojo que la niña noto y le pareció adorable. Se hizo un corto silencio que le chico rompió. "_Por lo menos deberías charlar más seguido con ella" _resonó la voz de Nashi en su mente. _"Porque te quiero" _recordó las palabras de la oji jade.

-Etto…Nami quieres- trago nervioso ante la mirada sorprendida de la niña- acompañarme un rato mientras termino la historia?-acabo de preguntar desviando la mirada sin poder ocultar el gran sonrojo en su rostro.

La niña asintió contenta y se sentó en la mesa que había estado ocupando el chico. Tetsu se sentó junto a ella y abrió el libro en la última página. Los chicos no tardaron en expresar su sorpresa al ver un hermoso corazón de metal dibujado en el papel.

-Que…que lindo!-expreso la niña. El oji esmeralda al ver la emoción de la Heartefilia extrajo un pequeño trozo de hierro de su bolsillo y comenzó a mordisquearlo. Nami le miraba sin entender, la forma en la que comía era muy rara giraba y movía el material metálico entre sus labios.

-Ten-le dijo el chico al terminar de comer parte de la chatarra, desvió su mirada un poco avergonzado pues no quería parecer cursi. La pequeña rubia tomo lo que le ofrecía el chico.

-Guaauuuu! Qué hermoso! Me lo das?-pregunto emocionada al darse cuenta que el Redfox le había dado una semi-perfecta forma de corazón a aquella chatarra.

-Si, como agradecimiento por hallar el…-Tetsu no pudo terminar la frase al sentir que los labios de la niña depositaban un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Gracias! Y ya lo sabes me debes una pelea!-le dijo con un rubor rosa en sus mofletes, sacándole divertida la lengua antes de alejarse corriendo con el precioso regalo en su pecho además de una boba sonrisa adornado su rostro.

Luego de procesar dificultosamente la información, Tetsu llevo la mano al lugar donde la niña deposito el beso. Una gigantesca e idiota sonrisa no tardo en formarse en su rostro moreno acompañada de un tono carmín en sus mofletes.

Lo que Tetsu no sabía era que un par ojos lo habían visto todo y que esa persona no dudaba en usarlo. Pero lo hara a favor o en contra?…

**Y bue hasta aquí… continuare este cap en otro fic que probablemente subiré hoy o mañana. Saben me quede muy triste de que solo un fictero me haya dejado review asi que me gustaría saber si nadie mas dejo review porq esta historia fue un fiasco. si no son buenas historias me gustaría que me digan…**

**Bue saludos de Taiga-chan!**


End file.
